The Batman (2016 film)
After three years, Bruce Wayne has returned to Gotham, after John Blake moved to Bludhaven, and Selina was killed by an assailant when she did it all for Bruce, he soon learns that a former partner of Commissioner Gordon has escaped from Arkham to gain revenge. Premieres July 15, 2016 Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Christian Bale) - returns as Batman, and has found a partner named Robin (also Dick Grayson), who was orphaned by the age of 20, he now goes by his catchphrase, "I seek vengeance, I am the knight, I am Batman!", in the end, hears about Scarecrow, and Joker having a gang war! *Dick Grayson/Robin (Shia LaBeouf) - 20 years old, circus acrobat, whose parents died in the hands of Tony Zucco, was trained into Robin, starts a relationship with Barbara Gordon, Jr., James Gordon's daughter, in the end, becomes Batman's Ward! *Barbara Gordon, Jr. (Kristen Stewart) - James Gordon's 18-year old daughter and Dick Grayson's crush, in the end, gets the idea of Batgirl! *Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) - Bruce's returned butler, revealed to have been a officer in the SAS headquarters in Herefordshire, Thomas Wayne was in the officer's mess and there was a sergeant there who had been badly wounded and couldn't go back to the war and didn't want to go into Civvy Street, so he took charge of the sergeant's mess, in the end, is hugged by Bruce! *Lucious Fox (Morgan Freeman) - designed a suit for Dick, and a motorcycle and jet for him, in the end, recreates the Batcave! *Commissioner James Gordon (Gary Oldman) - picks Barbara up with him from Cleveland to Gotham, is a target of his former partner, Taylor Mahkent, in the end, tells Bruce, I know you, Batman"!, meaning that After the Events in "The Dark Knight Rises", He realized He's Batman! *Sgt. Harvey Bullock (Oliver Platt) - a close friend to Jim, in the end, starts investigating Batman! *Taylor Mahkent/Mr. Freeze (Benedict Cumberbatch) - the main antagonist, this is an amalgamation of Mr. Freeze and Icicle, was Jim's partner, when Taylor was trying to steal jewels, Jim shot him, causing Taylor to mutate with ice all over, he had been in a containment tube in Arkham for 20 years, he wants revenge on Commissioner Gordon for his icy mutation by kidnapping Barbara to switch her health to his comatose wife, Nora, and then start a new Ice Age in Gotham, near the end, realizes Nora's death by Mayor Grange's order, and kills the mayor, and exposed her lies!, in the end, was sent to Arkham Asylum, and was placed in a cryogetic hybernation! *Julie Madison/Ice (Bérénice Marlohe) - the secondary antagonist and Bruce's 'new love interest', whom he starts dating after Selina dyed, she's also an actress, near the end, was revealed to be and agent of Mr. Freeze known as "Ice"!, in the end, becomes Killer Frost! *Detective Renee Montonya (Lynn Collins) - a detective in Gotham Police Department, in the end, becomes Gordon's top detective! *Tony Zucco (Phillip Seymour Hoffman) - the killer of John and Mary Grayson, was thwarted by Batman and Robin, and was arrested! *John Grayson (Bill Paulmen) - Dick's father *Mary Grayson (Scarlett Johanson) - Dick's mother *Mayor Marion Grange (Helen Mirren) - the new mayor of Gotham City, in the end, killed by Mr. Freeze! *Nora Mahkent (Gina Gershon) - Taylor's comatosed wife, in the end, killed by Grange! Plot ??? Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:DC Comics Category:Syncopy Films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Thriller